Uh-Oh (Sancedes)
by samcedeslovechild
Summary: Santana and Mercedes Sancedes! Or Mertana! Not good with summaries! Just read please
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes hesitated before knocking on the door to the Lopez household. Mercedes hasn't been feeling well for quite some time, she even fainted during glee rehearsal one time.

Mercedes knocked on the door and Mrs. Lopez opened the door. "Hey Mrs. Lopez is Santana home?.." She asked. Mrs. Lopez smiled and said "Yeah, she's upstairs in her room." Mrs. Lopez opened the door wider for Mercedes to come in. "Come on in."

Santana heard someone ring the doorbell and wondered who it was. She got up off her bed and went downstairs when she came down stairs she saw that the person at the door was her girlfriend. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?.."

Mercedes smiled and said "Hey I kinda need to talk to you..alone.."

Mrs. Lopez watched between the two until she noticed what Mercedes said. "Oh, right! I'm sorry, I was just heading out anyway." Mrs. Lopez grabbed her coat and purse. She kissed both Mercedes and Santana on the cheek before leaving. "I'll see you guys later. Bye!" She said before closing the door behind of her.

Santana turned back to Mercedes and said "So how about we talk in my room?.."

Mercedes just nodded and followed her upstairs.

Santana opened the door to her bedroom and let Mercedes enter first. Mercedes smiled and said a quick "Thank You".

Mercedes and Santana sat on the bed. "Soo.." Santana said.

Mercedes hesitated before she talked. "Okay how do I say this?.."

She took of her on the shoulder bag and sighed. "Okay so you see like how I fainted in glee club the other day and how I've been leaving class to go to the bathroom?.." Santana nodded and said " Yeah, what about it?". Clearly she was clueless.

Mercedes sighed and said "Well the day when I fainted my mom and I went to the doctor and found out that.." Santana raised her eyebrow." That?.."

"I'm pregnant" Mercedes said

Santana froze trying to calculate what Mercedes just said.

"Look, I'm keeping this baby and if you don't want to be in this baby's life then I'm cool with it. I mean there's a lot of single moms out there and-.."

Santana silenced her with a kiss.

Moving away from the kiss Santana said "I'm shocked but I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good mom/dad to our baby."

Mercedes smiled and said "I love you"

Santana blushed and said "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

After...

Santana and Mercedes sat on the bed.

"Ok, so how did your mom take it.." Santana said

Mercedes sighed "Well.. at first she was kinda angry and she started yelling. But then she said it was wrong of her to yell at me cause she kinda got pregnant at same age with me..kinda."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'kinda' ?"

"She got pregnant with me at 18 and I'm 16. Two years difference." Mercedes said.

Santana smiled but then frowned instantly thinking about her dad.

"Hey, uh did you tell your dad?.."

Mercedes froze but then decided to reply "Yeah, uh no, I kinda need you there for the baby so..no not yet.."

Santana chuckled "Okay then.."

Mercedes smiled "Yeah so how are you going to tell your parents?.."

"Oh I already know"

Shocked, they both turned around to find Mrs. Lopez standing by the door.

"Ma, I thought you went out.." Santana said

Mrs. Lopez watched her daughter and glared.

"I did but I finished earlier than I expected."

"Oh." Santana said a avoiding eye contact with her mother.

Mercedes, dear can you give us a moment?.. You can just wait downstairs."

Mercedes watched between the two and felt scared. "Oh..uh..sure."

Mercedes left closing the door.

Mrs. Lopez stared at her daughter who was still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Soo..we're going to have a little Santana Jr. Are we?." Mrs. Lopez said.

"Looks that way." Santana said, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

"Look at me." Mrs. Lopez said.

Santana looked at her mother.

"I'm not mad, disappointed but not mad."

Santana smiled. "But I just got one question." Mrs. Lopez said.

Santana nodded. "Are you sure you're ready for this?.. I mean you're only 17 and Mercedes is 16. Are you sure you guys are ready to raise a baby?.."

Santana smiled "I'm sure ma. Mercedes is the one and I wouldn't be wanting this with anyone else."

Mrs. Lopez smiled watching the dopey grin on her daughter's face.

"Well if you're so sure then I am cool with it." Mrs. Lopez smiled.

Santana smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks Ma."

Now all I need to do is get through to Mercedes telling her dad.. Santana thought thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and her mom went downstairs to Mercedes.

Santana walked to Mercedes and Mercedes whispered "How'd it go?." "Better than I expected, nothing to worry about." Mercedes sighed, relieved.

Mrs. Lopez or Maria for short, overheard them and said "Yes Mercedes you have nothing to worry about as long as you are sure about what you guys are doing."

"Yes Mrs. Lo-.. Maria I'm sure."

Mercedes quickly corrected herself as Maria glared at her.

Mercedes turned to Santana and said "Um..can you go with me to tell my dad?.. He gets off at 8 so I was hoping we can go to my house and talk or do something to speed up time."

Santana smiled and said "Sure."

"Ma I'll be back by 10." Santana said

"Ok, just don't try to put anymore babies in her!.."

That made both girls faces flush.

"Maaa." Santana whined.

"I'm just kidding! Have fun! But not too much!" Maria said.

"Bye Ma!" Santana said closing the door.

Mercedes giggled all the way to the car.

Santana smiled "What are you laughing at?.."

"Nothing.." Mercedes said through her giggles.

Mercedes and Santana arrived at Mercedes' house 10 minutes later.

"Ma!" Mercedes yelled through the house, while putting her keys in the bowl by the door.

Mercedes walked into the kitchen while Santana sat on the couch.

Walking into the kitchen Mercedes found a note on the fridge from her mom stating "Had an emergency meeting for work, will be home by 10."

Mercedes sighed "Great."

Mercedes put on a fake smile and walked in to the living room by Santana. "So there's good news and there's bad news.."

Santana raised her eyebrow "Good news first." She said

Mercedes sighed "Ok good news is we got the house to ourselves for a little while.." Mercedes said walking more into the living room. Santana pulled her in her lap. "That's not good news that's awesome news.." Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

Mercedes shook her head "uh-uh..that's how we got here."

"The bad news is.. my mom's not gonna be here when my dad gets home."

Santana froze "What?! That's it tonight's my official death night! Start planning the funeral! Without your mom here to calm him down I'm dead!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Santana calm down!.. I mean I'm here I can calm him down.."

Santana sighed "You're right, I'm sorry.."

Mercedes leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"Okay, now how about we cuddle and watch some Life Time until my dad comes home?.."

Santana returned the smile and said "I'd like that."

The cuddled and watched TV for a little while before Santana was going to 'get killed'..

Lol ok I'm done for today I think I might do some more later and for the person in one of my reviews who asked for a flash back the night the baby was conceived I'm sorry I don't do smut.:/


	4. Chapter 4

Okayy so I didn't know how to do the while Santana and Mercedes' father thing soo this is what I'm gonna do..

Two months passed since Mercedes got pregnant and she told her dad and her friends. They were surprisingly supportive to them.

One day when Santana was at her locker taking her stuff out for her next class, she saw a cheerio looking at her in the corner of her eye.

The cheerio smiled a flirtatious smile and Santana smiled back at her.

"What was that?" Mercedes said.

Santana turned around to see her girlfriend, "Hey babe."

"Don't 'hey babe' me, what was that with you and that cheerio?"

"Mercedes, calm down!" Said Santana.

"No! Why were you just eye-flirting with that girl?!"

"Mercedes she's just a pretty girl who smiled at me and I smiled back.." Santana said.

"Well if she's such a pretty girl why don't you date her?!" Mercedes said.

"Maybe I should've dated her.." Santana mumbled to herself.

Apparently not enough for Mercedes not to hear her. Mercedes scoffed "Wow okay, goodbye Santana.." Mercedes said as she walked off.

"Mercedes wait!" Santana said, but it was too late.

For the rest of the day Mercedes tried to avoid Santana. She couldn't believe she said that. But in a way Mercedes admitted she was also wrong for going at Santana like that.

At the end of the day when Mercedes was putting her books in her locker getting ready to go to glee club, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn't have said that.." Santana said.

Mercedes sighed "It's okay, in a way I kinda deserved it. I think it's just the hormones." Mercedes chuckled. Santana joined in with her and said "Maybe, and you don't ever deserve what I said to you. I love you and you alone." Santana said

Mercedes blushed and said "I love you too. Come on, let's go to glee club." Santana grabbed her hand and they both walked to glee club.

Okay I think this might be my last chapter for a while 'cause I have a test week coming up so I guess I'll see you guys next week!

Xoxo, Samcedeslover15.. Goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mercedes!" Santana yelled up the stairs.

"What?!"

"Would you hurry up?!"

"Would you wait?! It's not my fault your child wouldn't let me get my clothes on!" Mercedes yelled from her bedroom.

"It's always my child when u can't do something." Santana said

"What did you say?!" Mercedes yelled.

"Nothing!" Santana said.

"Mm hmm." Mercedes said

Santana and Mercedes was currently going on a date.

Mercedes was now 5 months pregnant. Mercedes' parents were out of town and they were getting ready at her house.

Santana made her way up the stairs.

"Mercedes we have to be there in 10-.. minutes.."

Mercedes was wearing a purple glitter dress with silver shoes to match, showing of her baby bump perfectly.

"Whoa, you look amazing!"

Mercedes blushed "Thanks babe."

Santana smiled "Your welcome baby, now come on we gotta go!"

"Girl, would you stop with the yelling?."

Santana cleared her throat "I'm sorry, it's just that we really gotta go."

"Okay okay let's go."

They made it to Santana's car and drove to Breadstix.

"Have you thought of any names for our baby girl?" Mercedes asked Santana on their way back from Breadstix.

"What about Chloe?" Santana asked

"Nah, how about Abigail?"

"Uhh that sounds old.." Santana said

Mercedes chuckled "Okay you got anymore?"

"Well I always liked Mikayla." Santana said.

"Oohh I like it, but we still need a middle name." Mercedes said

"What about Marie like your grandma?." Santana said

"Mikayla Marie Lopez.. I love it!." Mercedes smiled at Santana.

"I knew you would." Santana smiled.


End file.
